


Worth It

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Finding himself in the past, Barry finds a certain someone's father passed out drunk.  You can't tell him not to take advantage, can you?





	

If there was one thing that made Barry boil, it was staring down at Lewis Snart. It was knowing that this sad lump of a man smelling of cheap alcohol, passed out outside of a bar had two children at home that only had him. And wasn't that sad. Barry wanted nothing more than to fly over to them and take them away to end the pain they were going through.

Yet he knew he couldn't do it.

Taking them away wouldn't help them in the long run. Sure, he could steal them away, hide them from Lewis' hand, but then what? He couldn't stay here. The longer he stayed.. the higher the chance he could mess the time-line up.

So he couldn't stay. When he left they'd be put in foster care, possibly split up. They could be put into a home just as bad as Lewis' and Barry wouldn't wish that upon them.

“You're such a pathetic piece of shit,” Barry growled, glaring down at the drunk. “How much of a bastard do you have to be to abuse your own children like that?”

He clenched his red polymer clad hand into a fist. It was all he could do not to reach down and strangle the bastard. He could do it. No one would ever know it was him. There'd be no fingerprints, no evidence left behind.

Barry was more aware than ever of his knowledge of anatomy. There were a _ton_ of lovely ideas going through his head.  'Break this bone..' 'Tear this tendon..' 'Damage this nerve..' And it was all for the sake of a certain two someones.

Taking a breath, he let his fingers slide down the lightning bolt insignia on his chest. He wanted to remind himself that he was a hero, remember his responsibilities as the Flash.

His hand slipped from his chest to dangle at his side. “Oh screw this.” Barry reached down and gripped the man by the collar, Lewis' head limply falling back. He allowed himself this grim smile as he slammed the man back into the brick wall, reveling in the bang his head made.

Lewis barely twitched, he was so drunk.

“You are one fucking twisted son of a bitch,” Barry hissed. “For what you do to Lisa and Len, I could end you right now and you'd never know it.” Thinking of the scars on Len's body, the way Lisa's face drained of blood when they'd realized what Lewis had put _in_ her, he slammed Lewis back against the wall for a second time. Except this time it was harder.

Barry smirked as Lewis whimpered, the pain cutting through his black out drunk state. “For every mark you make on your kids and think that you're invincible, know that one day, you'll pay. One day, no one is going to care when your heart stops beating. In fact, everyone will rejoice when you draw your last pathetic breath.”

“No one misses a worthless fuck like you,” Barry growled, joyful as the man weakly, pitifully whined and struggled.

“If there's one thing I want you to remember.. it's that your children outlive you. I'll make sure they do so happily.” Barry released the semi-conscious ass, embedding the sight of Lewis falling to the ground in his mind.

'Should I..?' Barry shrugged. 'Why not?' He grinned as he knelt down, one hand grabbing the man's collar once more and bringing his fist back. “I hope you feel this later,” Barry laughed as his fist cracked against Lewis' jaw. He wasn't sure if Lewis would remember anything, but at least his head would hurt.

'Enjoy loser,' Barry smirked and he flashed away, throwing trash up into the air in his wake.

  


Of course he should have gone back right then. His place wasn't in the past anymore. There was no place for him here. He might not have even been born yet. Barry wasn't going to think too deeply on that. Len was surprisingly grouchy when someone brought up their age difference.

Yes, he should've gone back. Needed to, but no. There was just.. just one place he had to go.

Barry rocked back on his heels, body jolting a little as he came to a stop in a living room. It was surprisingly clean. There were beer bottles stacked up in a box and there was a faint sense of alcohol from the carpet – a spill, he knew.

The TV's light shone among the darkness, illuminating the two small figures on the couch, curled up upon each other. Little Len's arms were wrapped around Little Lisa's, the two deeply asleep. The sight was so precious that Barry just wanted to wake them up and cuddle them safely in his arms.

Barry sighed, kneeling in front of the couch. His hand reached out without his consent, the desire to do anything for their happiness. It stopped short of brushing his fingertips against Len's small cheeks.

There was a bruise blooming on Little Len's right cheek, tinting his skin. There were small fairy bandaids on his arms, most likely compliments of Lisa. He chuckled wetly. “Oh Len,” he whispered, drawing his hand back to wipe at his eyes.

He knew that Len could make it. Barry had heard how Len had finally managed to escape him. It didn't make it any easy to leave them behind. He took a deep breath and stood back, pulling back his cowl to run his fingers through his hair.

'Just one last thing.. Just one last thing..' He ran, flashing around in the kitchen, silently. Barry smiled as he put some food in the fridge. Len wouldn't have to cook for Lisa in the morning. There was no doubt that Lewis wouldn't make it back, at least not tonight.

“He'd sometimes stay out all night and never make it home until the following night,” he remembers Len saying. “He was a bastard of a father like that.” Barry bets this would be one of those nights.

He flashes out and snags some cookies from the nearest grocery store – he left money, of course, and made sure no one saw him (the camera was broken anyways). Barry sets the cookies down on the table, a little handwritten note beside it. Written: _“Stay strong.”_ with a little lightning bolt as a signature. Len wouldn't know what it meant, not now at least.

Barry stands in the living room, watching them sleep for a heartbeat longer. It breaks his heart to know that this is how has to be. He doesn't want it to be like this, never wanted it to be like this, but he knows it has to be. It  _ has _ to be. Doesn't mean he doesn't hate it though.

“I'll see you soon,” he gently whispers with a last look at the way the artificial light frames their small faces and then he's gone.

  


  


Barry sighs as he throws his coat on his recliner. He'd gotten a lot of flack about his little trip to the past, but honestly, he hadn't meant to go back that far. It had taken him an hour of reassuring Caitlin and Cisco “yes, I'm fine” and “No, I didn't do anything”.

“Seriously, Scarlet?”

He jumped with a small yelp as Len stepped into the room, eyebrow raised in amusement. “What?” Barry questioned, failing at trying to seem innocent. Len rolled his eyes and held up a piece of paper.

Frowning, Barry stepped forward, eyes flickering over the two words. He coughed a little, awkward as he leaned back. “I'm not sure what that is,” he lied.

“You know I can read you like a book, right Scarlet?” Len stepped towards him, closing the distance and making Barry's breath catch in his throat.

“No?” he tried. Len shook his head fondly. “'Stay strong'?” Len echoed, a small smirk growing on his lips. Barry opened his mouth to deny it, but Len raised the note and glanced at the lightning bolt. Shoulders sagging at being so obviously caught, Barry huffed.

Len chuckled a little, the sight of his Speedster pouting. “Thank you,” Len murmured, pressing his lips to Barry's. Barry gave in and kissed him back, arms wrapping around Len as Len mirrored his motions.

“Lisa loved the cookies.” Barry smiled brightly, pecking Len's cheek.

They untangled themselves, Len taking Barry's hand and leading him to the kitchen. “Thought you might be hungry.” Barry spied the food. It was exactly like the meal he'd made an hour ago in the past. Diced fruits, French toast, and hashbrowns.

_ How _ he knew to make this on this specific day? Barry gave up trying to find out how Len knew the things he did ages ago.

“This looks delicious,” Barry told him as Len handed him a full plate. Len smiled at him, lovingly and Barry could feel his heart flutter with happiness at the sight.

After their meal, Len took Barry's hand and lifted it to his lips, brushing them against Barry's knuckles. “Thank you,” Len repeated, except this time Barry knew what he was referring to. It made his chest ache at how he'd had to leave them there, but he would never regret punching Lewis.

Nothing was too good for his Len.

“Are you happy?” The words slid out of Barry's mouth as he watched the way the fading daylight cascaded upon his lovers face.

Len caught his eyes, fingers twinging with his. “Yes. We're both happy. As long as you're here, I'll always be happy.” Len's lips found his again, this time kissing him so deeply and lovingly that Barry thought he might drown.

“I love you,” Barry breathed out as soon as the kiss ended.

Len smiled at him, reaching out and stroking his cheek softly. “I love you too, Barry.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Barry's forehead. “Don't worry. It was all worth it. Every single moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from. I just felt like I needed Barry beating Lewis up for what he does to Len and Lisa, but not being able to changing the time-line because of the possibility he could make things worse for them.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Thanks~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
